Willsworn Fury
Willsworn Fury (also known by Sworn Fury and Willsworn Fury-Sylvanis) is the eighth and youngest child of the Fury assassin family. He is the bastard son of Valenae Sylvanis and Dedecus Fury and was taken in by Will Alturisme. Character History Early Life Born as a sickly, frail Eladrin, Willsworn was taken away from Valenae Sylvanis by Dedecus Fury, who sought to use the child as blackmail/leverage against the Eladrin princess. He was given no name, and was immediately put through the Fury trials, shortly failing all of them. Instead of being put to death, he was put in a completely white, boarded room, sheltered from the world, and cared for through magical means and occasionally Raymeund (the eldest brother), Dedecus, and Ionia (his adopted mother). This room was enchanted to provide him with food, water, cleaning, and waste disposal. The room also contained another enchantment that made anybody that was inside it age physically at a very slow rate. This was used to keep the child looking very young, to greater affect the blackmail/leverage on Valenae, and to hinder his mental and physical growth so that the family didn't have to deal with resistance from him. Most of the Fury family paid no attention to the child, however. Ionia and Wolfram, another older brother, often abused him (with the latter mostly breaking and tearing up his toys out of spite), and he learned to detest the color red, as it indicated pain. Leaving the Room Raymeund Fury, tired of watching all of his brothers and sisters die from being frail and weak, turned to Will Alturisme. He hires him to assassinate his family, including himself. Raymeund helps execute a stuation where Will meets and forms a relationship with Helvetica, under the guise of wanting to join the Fury family. On his visits to the Fury manor, he comes upon the white room the youngest Fury is kept in and befriends him, secretly playing with him, telling him stories, and teaching him archery after the youngest Fury opens up to him. Overall, Will is successful in his deceit, and eventually, one by one, discreetly kills the Fury family off, including Raymeund himself. A dying Dedecus and a wounded Ionia make their way to the room Willsworn was in, and they both - mostly on Ionia's part - gave him the name "Sworn" and told him to avenge their family. Will, following Dedecus and Ionia into the room, kills them both in cold blood, in front of the young Sworn. Will then turns to Sworn, aiming an arrow at him, prepared to kill, but cannot bring himself to kill him. He instead takes Sworn under his wing and they leave the Fury mansion. Sworn completely shuts out this moment in his life, and each time he remembers his first meeting with Will, instead of recalling what actually happened, he recalls Will coming into his room, saying that his parents died in an accident, and taking him away to live with him. Will takes care of and trains Sworn. Sworn grows attached to him, and follows him blindly. He becomes notoriously known for interrupting meetings Will takes part in by entering the meeting area and asking Will to do something trivial with him (usually an activity outside the area, such as wanting to catch snails or wanting to show him a nice flower he found). Will always complies with his request and leaves with him, regardless of how important the meeting was. The two travel through Selden, and though Will tries to keep Sworn from following him into dangerous battles or missions, he eventually gives up and instead sees it as a training opportunity for him. War of Unification Sworn travels with Will for about 25 years before the War of Unification starts. Sworn played a very minor role for most of the war. He is still shy and timid, known to follow Will and hide behind him each time someone that's not Will comes near. He still interrupts meetings and acts childish, but he is now much more capable of handling himself in battle. Three months before the end of the war, Will, not able to shake off the feeling that he is to fall in battle soon, proposes to Sworn, asking to marry him once this war is over. Sworn agrees, but on the day after, Will is killed in battle. Sworn witnesses Wolfram killing him, but again, he twists this memory around, believing Will to be surrounded by soldiers whose numbers eventually overpower and kill him. Sworn, after killing those surrounding Will, makes his way to him, but despite his efforts, is unable to stabilize him, as the damage done to his body was too great. In his last moments, Will gives Sworn his name, telling him that his family passes down the name "Will", and he wanted to give it to him. In addition, he didn't like the name "Sworn", and thought that it didn't fit him at all, especially when Sworn told him what his parents had told him when they gave him the name. He also tells Sworn to keep smiling for him; to be positive, no matter how tough or hopeless a situation might be. Sworn, unable to abandon the name his parents gave him, decides to tack on Will to his name, becoming Willsworn. Will dies in his arms, and Willsworn, engulfed in a rage, was the key to turning the tides during a losing battle, using all of his strength and prowess to attack the enemy from behind, catching them by surprise and dealing massive damage to their forces. The soldiers, speechless that Will's shy, timid kid had just slaughtered most of the army, regained their senses in time to push back and defeat the opposing army. Willsworn, having pushed his body way beyond his limits, eventually succumbs to his wounds and the emotional and physical toll on his body. He is quickly rushed to the infirmary, where he spends a few days blacked out, and about two weeks recovering. In the last months of the war, Willsworn commands the forces Will lead, after his performance in the battle, and after showing exceptional strategical input on tactics during meetings. Heroic Arc Willsworn was knighted along with Lord Er-Solus, Voice of the Storm, Captain Charles Wentworth, and Desm'rt by King Ozymandias Titlus. The day after the knighting ceremony, the four are sent to recover the dagger of Antivian. Keeping his master's dying wish in his mind, he does his best to be optimistic and cheerful, and lets more of his personality show through. He sees this as a good opportunity to explore the places he and Will have never been to, and to enjoys the wonders of this continent. While exploring some Dwemer ruins underneath Orgroth, he gets spellscarred by an aspect of Drake, which was a Lich. Drake, upon finding Willsworn, realizes his bloodline and flows into him at his defeat, spellscarring him and causing him to faint. When Willsworn awakes, he is informed of his predicament and leaves with Alburn, the Court Battlemage of Kero, to a part of the Fey where time has stopped. Alburn, for what seems like a year (and only an evening to the rest of the party in Selden), trains him to control his spellscar, to use it to his advantage, and to learn how to prevent Drake from completely taking over him. Willsworn, armed with this training and knowledge, returns to the party, seeming happier than before. Willsworn often consults and speaks with the aspect of Drake inside him, asking for advice or knowledge when he is curious or stumped, and on some occasions, tries to get to know him. Each time, Drake tries to take over him, but every time, he is unsuccessful. In the Feyl Forest, when the party is tasked into sneaking into a rebel encampment, Willsworn discovers his brother, Wolfram, as he and Wentworth sneak into the building where a meeting was taking place to discuss important plans. Willsworn, unable to stop staring at him, eventually gets caught by Wolfram soon after the meeting is adjourned, and chaos ensues. He confronts Wolfram, who believes that he is the last Fury. Willsworn tells him that he is a Fury as well. Wolfram, unable to find a way to respond, finds himself in denial, moving away whenever Willsworn steps towards him, and transforms into a wolf, bounding away before Willsworn can say or do anything else. When the party heads to Nethrillion afterwards, Willsworn hides his ears when the topic of the Fury family is brought up, after mentioning Wolfram Fury. The way to identify a member of the Fury family is through their ear shape, and Willsworn recalled Will telling him not to mention his last name nor to show his ears, as there are people that will hurt him if he does. Later that day, Willsworn finds out that the queen, Valenae Sylvanis, is actually his biological mother. She had an affair with his father, Dedecus Fury, when she was younger, before she met Ozymandias. Willsworn becomes upset, since Valenae wasn't there for him when he was younger, but he grows somewhat happy to have at least one living blood-related family member that didn't hate him.. Paragon Arc Throughout the Paragon Arc, because of the attraction the Aurelhyne-like Furies feel towards Drake, Willsworn is drawn to the revived Drake and his promises of power and affection. He reports to Drake on the party's status, On the other continent, Sombra, Willsworn wears a Link hat. He is affected by the Shadowfell magic, and his skin starts to grow dark. Epilogue Willsworns body disapeared that day, never to be seen again, and his preseonce vanishes in all relams of existances. Necrom had never claimed him, nor had any of the gods domain. Willsworn had vanished just as the Dwemmer had, mysterious and without a trace. Though his friends would honor his name, as time went on, knowledge of Willsworn, and the other Furys was lost from history, completing what he was destinied to do, free the Furys of there curse. Personality Abilities Relationships Willsworn is a gay demisexual. He is only attracted to men whom he has formed an extremely close bond with. Will Alturisme Drake, the Terror of Selden Drake Furoian Wolfram Fury Verna Correth Valenae Sylvanis Nefram Titlus-Sylvanis Moontrot The Main Party *Sir Captain Charles Wentworth *Reltyan Shalehorn *Lord Er-Solus, Voice of the Storm *Tidus *Xanben *Corryn Gwestai *Random *Loki The Fury Family *Dedecus Fury *Ionia Fury *Raymeund Fury *Helvetica Fury *Shubin Fury *Sansina "Sansi" Fury *Caelbrar Fury *Caelyn Fury Other Characters *Bharash *Ozymandias Titlus Trivia *Willsworn was originally imagined to be a serious, determined, hard-working yet inexperienced individual who came from a family of rangers. His life goal was to prove that even though he was born sickly, with hard work and the right conditioning and pace, he could fight like the other members of his family. His family would also approve of him going on a journey with his master so that he could better train and familiarize himself with the outside world. *Originally, instead of a mansion in a tree, his family would live in a more outdoor-ish home, underneath a carved-out or manually-shaped-and-grown tree. Their rooms were to be similar to very spacious gazebos, and flora would divide the "rooms". *In the early stages of the imagining of the Fury family, instead of a single house, there was originally going to be multiple branches of the Fury family. Members of the main Fury family were those of pure Fury blood, and the whole main Fury family was to be kept pure through incestual relationships and marriage. Those who wanted to marry outside the family would be relocated to a "branch", or "branch house" of the family. Branches of the family have no place in the main house, and they would be spread out across Selden. They would consist of those of impure Fury blood, and those with no Fury blood, wishing to serve under or as a Fury name. The family would have powerful connections and secret underground influence, and Ozymandias was going to order Will Alturisme to find and kill off the main family, and everyone in the branches. *His original names were "Wilfury" (Will-Fury) and "Will-Aegis". Willsworn's player liked the name "Will" and had previously thought of a story and family whose members' names started with Will and had another name or name of a power or object tacked onto it to serve as a name. The name "Willsworn" was determined after the player was unsatisfied with the named "Wilfury" and, while thinking on a better name, checked her MapleStory shop and found that a player named "Elsworn" had entered the shop. She did not remember if he left a message, but thus, "Willsworn" was finally decided, and the "Fury" part was pushed to his surname, as the player still wanted to incorporate that into the name somehow. Ironically, Elsworn is a Bowmaster in MapleStory.